In industrial countries, golf club separators for golf club bags are known, of which some models are already available on the market. Such separators usually consist of a circular plate having a number of through-bores, the plate being frictionally mounted to the mouth of the golf club bag and the through-bores adapted to be engaged by the handle (ferrule first) of the club. The separators are designed to protect the golf club heads against each other, i.e. to prevent one striking the others during transportation. An unsolved problem is that such separators cannot adapt to golf club bags having different diameters and shapes of (upper) mouths.